She Who Had Betrayed
by SharpBlythe
Summary: Story of a girl who is torn between both sides. She is mysterious and both sides want her on their side. She befriends the Trio, and ultimately betrays a side she is loyal to. [POST HBP]


**She Who Had Betrayed **

**Chapter 1 **

"**A Different Identity"**

There he stood in front of her, an evil smile on display. She tried to stop him, but was just too weak. He held his wand and pointed. From behind her she heard a thud. With all her might she tried to stop him but he was too powerful. He inflicted a hex on her. She was in pain, and couldn't do anything. An evil laughter escaped from his mouth. She heard another thud. She couldn't bear to see there corpses. Somehow she was on her knees. All she could hear was his evil laughter played over and over again in her head.

She had lost everything.

Instantly, a young witch barely of age awoke. Her heart was beating fast, as she gasped for air. She hated thinking of that night. Every morning and every night it was the first and last thing she thought of. Her body was covered in sweat. Instinctively, she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She splashed the cool water onto her face, and looked into the mirror. All she thought of were them.

Her natural jet-black hair and light tanned complexion was barely visible in the dark. She looked at her features and often was shocked at her uncanny resemblance of her mother. She was the spitting image of her. When it came to personality she was all her father. She was kind and loving just as he was. Yet there always was a stench of mysterious aura surrounding her. She never had many friends, but her brilliance made up for it.

Her life was horrible. She hated it. Many times she even wanted to end it, but she couldn't. It would be like running away from her problems, it would not solve anything. With her parents died she was forced into the dark-side. That night her life changed. That night she took on a different identity.

She hated who she was. She hated where she came from. She hated what she had done. Looking in the mirror was a constant reminder of her parents and of herself, her true self. She hated the fact that she betrayed so many people. But most of all, that she betrayed them. The only people who really loved her. She was young and stupid. And now she was paying for that mistake she made.

The person in the mirror was not her. At least not the girl she once was. She displayed dark circles under her eyes. Her eyes showed the sadness she had endured. She was surprised how she had changed. She was no longer the beautiful, smart and loving young lady she previously was. She couldn't bare the sight of herself.

Out of disgust she turned away from the mirror. It was useless to dwell on the past. She knew she had to focus on the future. She no longer showed signs of weakness. She was now far too powerful and talented. No wonder the Dark Lord wanted her on his side. He saw potential. At the mere thought of that she smiled. A smile in which she had notdone in days.

It was just after three in the morning, and she was no longer tired. She felt no urge to rest. She headed for the kitchen, where she made herself a cup of tea.

How could her life have gotten so dreadful? She lived in an abandoned mansion far from unwanted eyes. She spent most of her days inside and alone. In just two years, her life had changed so drastically. Where was the warmth and happiness she once felt? Where had the laughter gone? But most of all, where was the love?

In two short but radical years, she lost it all. She only knew of hatred, loneliness and murder. She never thought she could commit such a vile and gruesome sin.

She now finished her cup of tea. She had too much time to think. And soon her mind drifted to someone else.

_Where was he? He should be back by now._

She closed her eyes and concentrated on him. _Where are you? _

He was after all someone she could trust. But she chose not to. For all she knew, he probably was telling Voldemort about her. Whether he was or not, she needed to find him. She had not seen him in days.

She waited for a while. He would regularly come in just before dawn.

After about an hour, her patience ran out. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to find him. She couldn't risk him leaking any information to Voldemort.

Traveling through his normal haunts she could not find him. Unusually that night many muggles were about. _How strange_.

Soon she drifted into her thoughts. She remembered when they had first met. Voldemort had introduced them.

"Nice to meet you." She said smiling.

"The pleasure is all mine" He said calmly.

He then held her hand and gently pressed his lips against it. She felt a shiver go down her spine. It was no surprise that there was an immediate attraction between them both.

She continued to walk, enjoying the nice cool breeze of the summer night. She grew nervous as she still had yet to find him. In time, she calmed herself down. It was now nearly sunrise and she decided to head back. The walk had done well for her. But she had not found what she was looking for.

Once she was back inside, she knew she was not alone. She could sense it. Someone was behind her. Someone she had the unfortunate luck of knowing.

"It's about time you showed."

* * *

Author's Note: I wrote this Fan Fiction a while back, but this is the better and revised one.


End file.
